Hell on heels
by 143 fang
Summary: what happens when max is bullied and she cant take it no more so sh goes to the devil and makes a deal. he makes her pretty and smart and in return she has to break a million hearts.but what happens when she meets fang?will she be able to do to him what shes done to so many others or will she fall inlove herself? FAX based on the song hell on heels by the pistol annies review
1. Chapter 1

chapter one - the deal Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, Max for short and im sixteen about 5' 9 and I have blondish hair with natural brown and red streeks. Now mabie your like 'oh shes just another girl whats so special about that' well if you are then your wrong. You see im not another random girl that has a good life like most people do. Nope insted im the poor girl that everyone chooses to laugh at thats not even the worst part , no you see the worst part is that i dont even know why, i mean ya im not the prettiest person out there but there are alot of people that are uglyer than me and they dont alwase get picked on. But there is one thing people dont know about me. Its about my dad. Now your probly all like what dose your dad have to do with anything?' right. Well he has alot to do with it you see my fauther is a VERY known person and he is known by many diffrent names such as lucifer, devil, satin so ya i guess by now you know that im the daughter of the devil. You see every four years my dad can come up onto earths surface and well one time about sixteen years and nine months ago he came out of hell and met my mother and well i dont relly need to go into into detail but long story short they fell inlove even after he told her who he was and well here i am. I also have a little sister named Ella Jay Ride, shes 13 years old and a abslout 100% fashionesta (**AN : Sorry if i spell some things wrong im working on it.) **AND I HATE IT. Shes the total oppsite of me like for starters shes popular, pretty,loves make-up, and actually has had a boyfriend i havent had a first kiss let alone a boyfriend but thats ok i still love her. So in case you havent noticed Ella is 3 years younger than me not see if you where paying aattion you would have noticed that i said my dad can come up every FOUR years NOT THREE. So now your probly wondering what happened well ill tell you , one night my mother was walking home from work (shes a vet) and it was late at night about like 9ish and well she happened to be walking at the wrong place at the rong time and ended up getting raped. Now my mother dosnt belive in abortion or giving children away so there for she went through with the pregnancy and gave birth to my lovely sister Ella. So when my fauther found out he thout she cheeted on her but after hearing the story he decided that he loved Velincia (my mom)**( AN: Once again sorry if i spelt that wrong)** so much that he treated Ella as if she were his own. So Ella is relly my half sister and since i am the daughter of lucifer i have some "special abilities" like the fact that i have wings ya thats right be jelious, plus i have super speed ,and i can like control fire and if i wanted to i can cover myself in fire , kinda like that one girl in hellboy i forget her name but if you have seen it its kinda like that , and lastly i dont know whear this came from but i can breath under water. So ya i have wings and i have one last thing to say so well now that im sixteen i can go to hell any time i want , i guess with the whole wings and super speed it not only helps but it also makes since , and i can go and ask my dad questions, and thats what led me to where i am now ,standing at my fauthers "thrown" looking into his eyes. I take a deep breath and ask my question. "Hey dad, can i ask you a question" i asked a little nerviously. My dad sincing my nerviousness chuckled and said " of cours child you can ask me anything" ok here it goes " well i was wondering since i cant relly do anything right and i get picked on all the time in school do you think you could like i dont know ... uggh canyoumakemepretty." ugghh that was harder that i thout it would be wate hes about to say some thi- 'why yes i can as long as you can do me a favor in return .you see people are being bad and i need you to break there hearts so that they will be able to experiance some of the pain of which they have caused many people." shocked about what he said i freez."Maximum ,child are you ok over there?" he asked concern laced in his voice "ya im ok just thinking. ok ,so let me get this straight your gonna make me pretty and in return i have to break a few hearts right?" he chuckled then he said something that shocked me "no. no, child you dont have to break a few hearts no,you have to break a million hearts."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i lnow that i havent updated on like any of my stories in a wile and i was just letting you know that im going to take a break from fanfic so i can possibly get some insperation for my next chapter. plus i have a few questions 1)-dose anyone know when the movie for maximum ride is coming out all i know is its sopost to be sometime next year. 2)- can you guys help me out by giving me some ideas it will be greatly apprecated ,and lastly i wanted to let you know that i have never been good at spelling so please bear with me .**


End file.
